princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua
Aqua commands water, intuition and secrets; the Queen of Diamonds favors it. It branches at 4 dots into the Ocean-charter and Ocean-master paths. Sea-foam's Touch (*) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Wits + Academics + Aqua Action: Instant Effect: Each success rolled grants one bonus die that may be applied to any dice pool based on a Mental skill. The bonus from one success applies to only one action, but multiple successes may be split among several actions. Any successes that have not been used by the end of the scene are lost. Wellspring (**) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Resolve + Science + Aqua Action: Instant Effect: Each success either turns 1 gallon of liquid into drinkable water, or draws 1/2 quart of pure fresh water out of the ground. If you have no liquid, and are not touching solid ground, you cannot cast Wellspring. Geyser's Eruption (***) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Resolve + Crafts + Aqua - target's Defense Action: Instant Effect: A jet of scalding-hot water bursts from your hand and hits your target, doing 2 bashing damage per success. In addition, your target loses his balance and rolls his Dexterity + Athletics to avoid being knocked down. Secret Currents (****, Ocean-charter path) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Intelligence + Occult + Aqua, modified by Sympathy Action: Instant Effect: You must have water in a open container, and a light source placed to reflect from the water's surface, to cast Secret Currents. Name a target; you see on the water's surface visions of a possible future event affecting the target. For each success rolled, the visions answer one question about that future event, either defining more exactly what will occur, or showing what must be done to cause or prevent it. Plumb the Depths (*****, Ocean-charter path) Cost: 2 Wisps + 1 Wisp per additional person Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Aqua, modified by Sympathy Action: Instant Effect: You step into a pool of water and vanish into it as if it were a depthless well, only to emerge from another pool of water. Both pools must be wide enough to accommodate your body and anyone you intend to take with you, but need not be more than an inch deep. You may take others with you by holding on to them as you use Plumb the Depths, bringing up to 1 for each success past the first; as long as they keep their grip tight they will fall into the pool and reappear with you. Those holding on to you in excess of the successes rolled, or whom you don't spend Wisps for, merely get their feet wet and are not transported. The Sympathy modifier applies to the location of the pool you wish to transport to. Scouring Flood (****, Ocean-master path) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Aqua Action: Full Turn. You may not move or apply your Defense on the turn you use this Charm. Effect: A cataract of water falls from nowhere, centered on you. Everyone within a radius of (successes) yards must roll their Dexterity + Athletics or be knocked down and swept back by the water. You may protect people up to your Inner Light from this (though, if you don't include yourself, you must roll to avoid knockdown like everyone else.) Once the water has fallen, it fills a volume of 4 * (successes squared) cubic feet; if summoned in confined spaces it may be deep enough to impede movement. Fury of the Tides (*****, Ocean-master path) Cost: 2 Wisps and one Willpower + 1 Wisp for each additional roll Dice Pool: Wits + Crafts + Aqua Action: Extended, each roll is an Instant action. Effect: You control the shape of a nearby body of water, forming it into waves, hands, whirlpools, whatever you desire. Assume the body of water acts as a character with a base Strength and Dexterity of 2, a Speed of 8, and a Size of 4; it has no other attributes or skills, does not suffer an untrained penalty for Physical skills, adds its Size to all of its dice pools involving Strength to affect a person or object that's actually in or floating on a body of water, has no Health and cannot be attacked. Each success accumulated in casting this Charm may be used to add one dot to the water servant's Strength, Dexterity, or Size, but it obviously cannot exceed the Size of the body of water from which it originates. Treat actions performed by the controlled water as being performed by a character, albeit one that's made out of water: smashing a wave down upon someone is a Brawl attack, entrapping them within a whirlpool is a grappling attempt, lifting someone upon a wave uses the maximum weight values determined by its Strength, forming it into a wall of water doesn't really allow it to employ its Strength but stops all ranged attacks passing through it and characters attempting to swim though it must roll Strength + Athletics, et cetera; there are certainly many other uses that could be imagined for it. If the water comes from a particularly advantageous source -- causing a geyser to burst forth from an already high-pressure fire hydrant, for example -- bonus dice may be granted to appropriate actions. Orisons Dice pool: Composure + Academics First: Add 9-again to Academics rolls for research. Second: Gain the benefit of the Eidetic Memory merit until the end of the scene. Third: Category:Obsolete Charm Category:Obsolete Page